


Theorem

by levitatethis



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception100, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for inception100 challenge #40:  Picture Prompt<br/>http://community.livejournal.com/inception100/106836.html</p>
    </blockquote>





	Theorem

**Author's Note:**

> written for inception100 challenge #40: Picture Prompt  
> http://community.livejournal.com/inception100/106836.html

Arthur exchanges a knowing looking with Cobb. It’s not one that says, _‘what’s going on?’_ however, rather the more ominous, _‘we’re in trouble.’  
_  
Ariadne stands at the foot of the largest tree and gazes up in awe at its insistent presence that it _belongs_ here, against all likelihood. One second this was no more than a typical library, the next a forest began to sprout up and out, cracking sunlight through the ceiling.

They shuffle around the broken floor, an equation demanding attention.

No one says anything, but they’re all thinking it—whose subconscious is crashing their job this time?

  



End file.
